


CALLING THE WORLD FROM ISOLATION

by hamifihekrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: honestly idk what's going on here i just like the thought of eridan and rose interacting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: HEY!! thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed this you can find my twitterhere!





	CALLING THE WORLD FROM ISOLATION

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
  
CA: doin your lusus doin doin your lusus  
TT: We talk again, it seems.  
TT: Am I suppose to be aware of the meaning behind the word "lusus", or are you just spewing nonsense through your screen?  
CA: wwait do you actually not knoww wwhat a lusus is  
TT: Should I?  
CA: noww i understand wwhy you believve in your bullshit majyks  
CA: if that aint the saddest fuckin thing ivve evver heard  
TT: So what you're trying to tell me is...  
TT: "Lusus" isn't a nonsense word you and your friends have created for your trolling gag you're doing, but an actual word that your culture uses.  
CA: man shut up  
TT: Unless you plan to answer my questions, this conversation is going to have the same outcome as our last conversation.  
TT: I don't know how many computers your group has, but none of them are safe from my, as you say, "majyks".  
CA: i bet you just got lucky last time theres no wway your fake bullshit could wwork on such a fine piece of technology  
CA: generations of vviolet blooded trolls combinin their intelligence into that piece of technology theres no wway you couldvve blowwn it up wwith fake bullshit  
TT: Maybe it isn't fake, then? Did you consider that?  
CA: that hypothesis is impossible and you are wwrong  
TT: Fine. Let's assume I am wrong, and you're smarter than me. What's stopping me from blowing up your computer again, and then blocking you?  
CA: theres actually somethin i wwanted to talk about that isnt makin fun of you  
TT: I don't know if that's what I would class that as. It was more just a pathetic attempt to poke at my either my ego or my brain itself.  
TT: But what would I know, I suppose.   
CA: look im sorry ok can wwe movve on  
ROSE: Go ahead. What's needed from me, Miss Lalonde?  
CA: i need your help  
TT: Help? Are you trying to say there's something I can do that you can't?  
CA: ivve heard youre good wwith emotions and shit  
CA: also youre the only human i fuckin respect on that planet  
TT: Ignoring the fact that I'm currently on my own planet with no other human inhabitants, I have dabbled in psychology and "shit", though I wouldn't call myself the master of them or anything.  
TT: What are you struggling with? If it's some poppycock that you're going to try to use to troll me, I am not going to be happy.  
CA: isnt it fuckin horrible thatd youd get that impression of me  
CA: just because i struggle wwith talkin about emotions doesnt mean im like kar  
TT: Kar?  
CA: shouty mcnubs  
TT: Ah.  
TT: I know what you mean when you say "struggle with talking about emotions".  
TT: Some consider me the same, despite my obviously professional skills in psychology.  
TT: You're an interesting person, caligulasAquarium.   
TT: I think I was too quick to judge you based on the everything about you.  
CA: uh thanks i guess  
TT: Oh, sorry. Look at me going off on a tangent.  
TT: Everyone is surprised, I'm sure.  
TT: Let me allow you to tell me what you'd like to talk about.  
CA: all of my friends hate me, my palemate left me, and evverythin is murky wwith my pitchmate  
TT: I have no idea what those words mean, but from what I've heard I can assume it relates to some kind of relationship you've had with these people.  
CA: wwhats a people  
TT: ...  
TT: I'll give you this much, every conversation I have with you "trolls" makes me believe you when you say you're not human just a little bit more.  
TT: Alright, what's the problem with your friends not liking you, then?  
TT: The most important step towards working the problem out is figuring out why the problem is happening in the first place.  
CA: wwell its simple see  
CA: im a sea wwrenchingly horrible troll wwhos horrible to be around for evveryone invvolvved  
CA: theres nothin to it honestly  
CA: im not interested in the wwhy i just wwant you to tell me howw i can change  
TT: I won't lie when I say that there is probably at least a slight amount of truth in that sentiment.  
TT: However, anyone can change for the better.  
TT: Within reason.  
TT: You just need to reflect on what you think makes people want to avoid being around you, and then you need to do your best to change that in a healthy manner.  
CA: howw the fuck am i supposed to knoww that  
TT: Well, communication is key.  
CA: wwhat do you mean  
TT: Are you serious?  
TT: Actually, considering the problems you're having, I don't doubt it.  
TT: You need to talk to your friends about what you do that makes them uncomfortable.  
CA: okay thats wwell and fuckin good  
CA: but wwhat if they just laugh at me or tell me to fuck off wwhat then  
TT: If you're trying to improve yourself, and the people you're trying to change yourself for won't tell you what's wrong, you aren't the bad person in the situation.  
CA: huh  
TT: That doesn't mean you should stop trying, I just think you should be careful about who you open up to first.  
TT: If there's anyone who's treated you with even a little bit of humanity, you'd most likely want to go to them first.  
TT: Does anyone come to mind that fits into that requirment?  
CA: uh actually yeah i think  
CA: hes a twwat on the levvels unknowwn to trolls  
CA: but hell probably take me seriously dependin on wwhat time i message him  
CA: i guess ill fuckin  
CA: try that then  
TT: I'm impressed by how sure you seem about it  
CA: wwait really  
TT: Did GA ever tell you about human sarcasm?  
CA: no she didnt  
CA: her names kanaya by the wway  
TT: Noted.  
TT: Sarcasm is when someone says something that directly opposes what they actually mean. It's usually used as either a joke, a term of endearment, or to mock someone.  
TT: An example would be someone telling someone their clothes looks bad by complimenting them with a mocking tone.  
TT: It's hard to detect through text, but it is what I did when I said I was impressed.  
CA: oh so YOURE the one kans been pickin that up from  
CA: actually i think we have a vversion of that here but its usually only used to make fun of people wwho deservve it  
CA: and wwe dont havve a name for it its just a thing wwe do  
TT: On that note, I think this wraps up our conversation.  
TT: Congratulations on not making me want to blow your computer up too much.  
CA: wwait theres one more thing  
TT: Out with it, then.  
CA: wwell uh fuck i dont knoww howw to say this  
CA: thank you i think  
CA: for givvin me advvice or wwhatevver the fuck  
TT: You're welcome.  
TT: Before I go, do you mind if I ask for your name?  
TT: I don't know it, and I don't know how likely it is that we'll talk again anytime soon.  
CA: good lets keep it that wway  
CA: bye  
  
\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] \-- 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!! thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed this you can find my twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/hamifihekrix)


End file.
